Merlin's 'friend' Alejandro
by Utsaah
Summary: Merlin gets a new best "friend", one that annoys Arthur like crazy. But what is so different about this so called friend? Why is Arthur so jealous about this hairy situation?


**A.N. Hey! :) **  
**So this is just a random something, not having a plot at all. I've had the worst week, so I had to cheer myself up with _something_. I just started writing and this is what came out. I do apologize for the complete randomness, but I hope I can make you laugh, or at least chuckle haha. **

**_Feedback is always welcome_ ^_^**

* * *

"Look at it!" Merlin couldn't be more happy.

"Look at _what_ exactly _Mer_lin."

Merlin let out a sigh and dropped his shoulders. He leant closer to the prince's face, his chin upwards. Pointing to a very distinct part of his chin, "here, it's beautiful isn't it?"

Arthur squinted his eyes as he leant even closer, "seriously Merlin, what do I need to see?"

Merlin filled his cheeks with air and let it out, "Arthur HERE" as he numerously touched the spot on his chin.

Arthur still squinted saw nothing but skin and a teeny tiny hair "that hair?!"

"YES! Isn't it beautiful, the start of my beard. Soon I'll have a full beard, you watch and see. I call this one Alejandro, yes Alejandro that's the perfect name for it."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Merlin please don't tell me you just named a hair?"

Merlin wasn't paying much attention, he spent his time in front of Arthur's mirror, admiring his still growing hair. He touched repeatedly, even tried to brush it, but failed miserably as the hair was still too small and still to lonely to be tangled in what way possible.

"_MER_LIN!" Arthur grew impatient. "You'll leave that hair alone, or I swear to god I will pull it out!"

Merlin turned around, quite in shock. "But sire-"

"Don't _sire_ me, now back to work will you."

Merlin saying something inaudible as he slumbered towards the bed, which still wasn't made up. "yes Arthur."

-V-

A week later Merlin is still filled with glee about his growing hair, it reached a centimeter by now. He started to show it to everyone he meets, he was about to show it to the visiting Lord as it wasn't for Arthur's quick move to pull Merlin away from the Lord. "Merlin this has to stop. That hair-"

"Alejandro" Merlin interrupted.

"Oh for crying out loud, _Alejandro_, has to go. Merlin gasped in horror, "he doesn't mean that Alej, the mean old man is just jealous that he doesn't have one yet." He says while stroking the hair.  
"Merlin, look at yourself, your _TALKING_ to a _HAIR_."

Pouting his lips "M'not"

"Just get out of my sight before I do something irrational."  
Merlin took this as his cue to leave and ran to his room.

-V-

Arthur was taking a stroll around the castle when he heard Merlin talking to someone around the corner, he was happy that he found an actual person to talk to, instead of that damn hair.

"_and this afternoon we will go to the market and then I'll get some lovely cream. And after that we can go to the woods and pick some flowers"_ Merlin rounded up at the corner, almost colliding with Arthur who was frantically looking around. "Where's that friend of yours?"

"What friend."

""That friend to who you were just talking too"

"Oh that one" Merlin made a sassy hand gesture "That was just Alejandro"

Arthur wished the ground could just swallow him, but instead he let his hand slide over his face. Tired of the fight he was just walking far away from Merlin and _Alejandro_, as Merlin persisted calling it like that, instead of _that hair_, he thought it would hurt his feeling. Arthur walked away shaking his head, does he really have to compete for Merlin's attention to a hair?

-V-

Two months later Merlin's beard had started to grow further. Alejandro got some brothers and sister to Arthur's displease. Still Merlin's beard was nowhere near calling it a beard, but for the sake of it and to please Merlin, he started to call it like that. Merlin named all his hair, but for the love of god, Arthur couldn't and wouldn't want to remember them. He knows that there's a Winston, Suzie, George, Frank, Thomas and an Amelia, how the hell he remembered those was still a riddle to Arthur.

The sight of Merlin looking at himself in the mirror was quite common these days. Whenever Arthur entered the room, Merlin would jump away from the mirror and quickly acted like he was cleaning or putting away Arthur's freshly washed clothes. Arthur of course knew better than that.

-V-

Arthur missed the attention Merlin used to give him, was he really that less important than some body hair? He was the prince for crying out loud! How could he get Merlin's attention, surely cutting of his so called beard in the middle of the night wouldn't get him in the good books of Merlin, he had to think of a different approach to get rid of the unwanted, at least to Arthur, body hair, but how? Maybe Gaius has some potions that will lessen the hair, maybe Arthur could pretend like he was interested in the beard and accidently on purpose pull some out. Oh god was he seriously thinking about it, was he seriously jealous? Maybe he was, Arthur's beard hadn't developed at all after all. Arthur's head was full of 'hair' these days. Sighing he called for Merlin, who of course entered by rubbing his beard.

"_Merlin…"_ he said at a cautious tone and Merlin immediately stood straight and hands behind his back. Arthur threatened to cut off his beard if he ever would touch it again. This was just his first warning.

-V-

Arthur woke up, the sun was streaming in. He sits up and stretches his arms far above his head, then he got the sleep out of his eyes and slaps his skin awake like he does every morning, but wait something strange is on his skin. It feels weird, not in place. He feels the skin with his hand again. There! There it is, a little point thing, right at the corner of his chin. What the hell is that, Arthur tries to get it off, but it's just too small to grab. "MERLIN!" he yelled. Merlin came rushing in with his now full grown beard which made him look ridiculous, but very manly. His knights were overjoyed by it and welcomed him to the family, Arthur still jealous as hell and made Merlin do all kinds of annoying chores to keep him away from the knights, he wanted the knights to adore him, not Merlin.

"Merlin, what the hell is this, it's sharp-ish when I go over is with my fingers." Merlin bend en looked close to the spot Arthur tapped repeatedly. "Well _sire_," Arthur's eyes went wide, Merlin never called him sire unless it was urgent or dangerous or when he had done something wrong. "Spit it out, what is it, not some illness I hope. Oh gods it's an illness, quick get Gaius!" he fell down on his bed again, his head buried in his pillow.

"No _sire_, I just want to congratulate you on your first hair."

**The End**


End file.
